Nightmares
DeathMurder_JH: Less than ten minutes passed and Mattias woke up in despair. Unfortunately he had another terrible nightmare. Mattias was hysterical and scared now, and trembling with fear. 'They... I... I...' he tried to say, but he was scared. Whenever Mattias had nightmares with the Madhouse, usually involved Michael. Whenever Michael was controlling his mind in his dreams, Mattias would wake up blind temporarily, or wake up with a bleeding nose and a terrible headache. mysterious gamer (velius&john): *Velius listened Matt say something and immediately teletransported beside him* calm down! it was just another nightmare! i went to search a blanket around the house but i heard you! i'm beside you, calm down! *Velius was trying to bring Matt to the reality. he left the blanket beside himself* DeathMurder_JH: 'Another nightmare?!' *He asked, startled.* 'The nightmares never end...' *His eyes were completely black and he was breathing heavily.* 'Oh no... I can't see... Not again...' mysterious gamer (velius&john): stay quiet, alright? i'm here! *Velius closed his eyes and stayed beside Matt* it was my fault, i went away for a few minutes to search a stupid blanket! the next time you fell asleep, i'll immediately enter in your dreams and protect you *Velius was angry with himself. he will not leave Matt sleep alone anymore. he'll be beside him, no matter what* DeathMurder_JH: *Mattias moved his face to where Velius spoke, since he could not see. He passed his hands in front of her eyes and sighed. It was the third time this had happened just that week. He tried to palpate the blanket to pick it up and cover himself, but he could not.* 'It's already the third time.' *He said familiarly.* 'And I can't do anything about it.' He tried to hear something and asked: 'You're still there, right?' mysterious gamer (velius&john): y-yes! i'm here! oh, it seems that you want the blanket, here! *Velius gave the blanket to Matt and looked concerned about him* you can do something about those nightmares. you have me! i'll protect you! DeathMurder_JH: 'Will you protect me? In dreams and nightmares?!' *He looked pleased, but his expression soon changed.* 'I do not think you can do that. I do not think that's impossible. *Sigh* There are things that can not be forgotten or changed. I freaked out when this happened for the first time, and in time, I realized that I can not control myself.' - He lowered his voice and said to Velius: 'I know something is controlling me.' mysterious gamer (velius&john): h-how?! something is controlling you? well, i'll stop it! *Velius wasn't sure how, but he was determined to stop it* DeathMurder_JH: *He nodded thoughtfully.* 'Yes. Something controls my mind from time to time. I do not know why or how, but controls.' He shivered in shock and continued: 'This usually happens when Michael is around. Or when Michael tells me I need to take a tranquilizer, then he gives me a flask with a viscous liquid inside. I usually drink it all and lose consciousness for a while. He says I get calmer, but I feel really bad. He is a good friend.' *He said a little upset.* mysterious gamer (velius&john): i'm sorry for saying this but.. he's not a good friend. he's not even one! what kind of friend would make you go unconscious? *Velius was angry now with Michael. he believes that he's the man of the last night. he wants to stop him but he doesn't even know how* DeathMurder_JH: 'Maybe you're right... He's not a good friend. He does not even bothered to get me out of the Madhouse. He let me suffer.' *Mattias left a tear with blood drop down his face involuntarily.* 'Sorry, I don't think I should talk about it.' *He still couldn't see.* mysterious gamer (velius&john): then try to close your eyes and breath in and out, maybe that could calm you down. *Velius sighed and closed his eyes, looked away and then looked at Matt* if you go sleep again, i promise i'll protect you, and if there's someone trying to hurt you, i promise that i'll keep them away. DeathMurder_JH: 'You already promised me this... and now I can't see.' *He tried to turn to Velius.* 'I do not blame you... But I can't trust in your words.' *He took a deep breath and blinked slowly.* mysterious gamer (velius&john): ...why? *Velius's face turned dark* everything i did today was for your sake! i only left you to search a blanket! i see that you'll never trust me the way i trust you.. blindly! you would try to kill me as many times as you want it and i would still be your friend! *a tear came out of one eye of Velius, he looked away, closed his eyes and more tears came.. he disappeared. he didn't wanted Matt to see him like that. he's still there, only invisible. in the room, sobbing is heard* DeathMurder_JH: Mattias felt a weight in his consciousness. He trusted Velius, he just did not know how to demonstrate it. Sometimes he was afraid that Velius was lying, and sometimes he was afraid he would not know who to trust. Mattias saw a little again and said: 'I'm sorry! I did not want to hurt you. Sometimes I'm a little cold-blooded... Forgive me, Veli. Please, forgive me. I don't want you to leave. I trust you!!!' *He was annoyed. Mattias don't wanted see Velius cry.* 'Please, don't cry...' mysterious gamer (velius&john): *suddenly, the sobbing stopped. Velius appeared in front of Matt with some tears in his eyes* so.. you believe me? that are.. great news! *Velius wiped his tears and smiled* DeathMurder_JH: Mattias hugged him and smiled. 'Forgive me if I'm an idiot sometimes. You're the only friend I have now. I promise I will not hurt you anymore. You are the only person I can trust.' *He smiled again and remained hugging Velius.* mysterious gamer (velius&john): i forgive you Matt! *Velius and Matt kept hugging themselves for a long time. some tears of happiness came out of Velius's eyes* are you better now? *Velius smiled a little* DeathMurder_JH: Mattias smiled and said: 'I'm never really good. But I'm fine since you're here by my side.' *He was still tired.* mysterious gamer (velius&john): i'm glad you're fine! *Velius smiled and cherished Matt's hair* and i'll not going to go away.. never! that's what friends do.. right? *Velius smiled. he was calm and happy at the same time* DeathMurder_JH: Mattias closed his eyes slowly and replied: 'Yes... that's what friends do. Veli... He paused and continued: 'Do you think I'm going crazy?!' mysterious gamer (velius&john): of course not! why do you ask that? you're the best person i've ever met! *Velius looked at Matt with a nice look* if anyone's going crazy, it's me! DeathMurder_JH: 'You're the best person I've ever met too, Veli. *He smiled and turned to him with a thoughtful look.* 'Well, when I told Michael about the Madhouse, he told me I was crazy. An idiot for inventing nonsense about a place that does not exist. But I always knew it was real. I'm glad you believed me.' *He settled on the mysterious gamer (velius&john): *Velius sat beside Matt and began cherishing him* are you still tired Matt? i can help you! *Velius smiled and closed his eyes* DeathMurder_JH: 'Tired? *Yawn* Yes, I'm a little tired...' *He laid his head on Velius's shoulder.* 'Very tired...' *He blinked slowly and yawned.* mysterious gamer (velius&john): *Velius blushed a little and continued cherishing him* well, if you want to sleep, then do it. i'll keep cherishing you until you fall asleep. what do you say? DeathMurder_JH: Mattias blushed a little too and responded with eyes tired and feeling sick: 'Sure... but... I don't see why... I don't... want sleep... I'm... not... t--tired...' - he closed her eyes and slept again. '' Obtained From Role-playing page for pg. 70! Role-playing page for pg. 71! Category:Main Plot Category:New and Old Faces